Macord House
The Macord House was named after the infamous Maundbury architect Vernon Macord. He built it for Paul and Mary Sue, locals from Maundbury who had moved back after making substantial amounds of money abroad. The Macord House was home to many strange occurances in the 1800s - all of which shaped the lore and mystery surrounding it to this very day. The Hanged Man In 1830, a nameless, young man was found hung by his hands in one of the oaks in the back area of the house. Barely alive and badly beaten and broken, the young man was cut down and asked who had done the deed. He could not answer. He was taken to the hospital in town. His hands and arms had been broken. Rumors spread like wildfire. The Sue Family had a small fortune, but no one was sure how they had amassed it overseas. They were the prime target for the investigation into "The Hanged Man", but nothing was found to link them with the incident. The Days later, the man disappeared from the hospital and was not seen again. Lauren Kay In 1838, Lauren Kay tried to dispatch Mary Sue with a pair of knitting needles. The two women were dear friends and spent many evenings knitting together. According to Mary Sue's report, the two had been chatting, then Lauren Kay went suddenly still "like a statue". When Sue went to check on her friend, Kay sprang to her feet, raised the knitting needles high and plunged them into Sue's chest. She drew them out and up for another blow and Mary Sue pushed her away and ran to her husband. Paul Sue managed to subdue Lauren Kay and she fainted away. Upon waking, Kay did not recall the incident, nor did she remember coming to the Macord House that evening. The Stain'''s Numerous dark masses of stains were said to appear and disappear on the walls and floors of the Macord House, though none were documented with photos. The stains were said to be from the damp or poor construction of the homes walls and foundation, especially after Vernon Macord was arrested. '''The Macord Girl The darkest and most grim happening at Macord House involved "The Macord Girl". In the late 1800s and early 1900s, reports can be found throughout diaries and records of the Macord House's many occupants that lean toward the unexplainable. The sounds of scratching, cold spots and the feeling that someone or something was present when no one was date back to diaries kept by Mary Sue. Most of the accounts were explained away as poor craftsmanship when the house was made. When the MacBride and Chessup family photo surfaced, it added another wrinkle to these items being the work of poor craftsmanship. Richard and Clara MacBride were married soon after Charles and Lucy Chessup. Clara and Charles were siblings and wanted a photo to celebrate the two joyous occasions. The decided to have a photo taken in the Macord House - recently purchased by the MacBrides. Three separate photographic plates were taken. Two were ruined by a strange smudge that ran over the plate, though the photographer claimed it was due to no fault of his own. The third photo was the one that sparked the most interest. In it, the MacBride and Chessup couples sit with the MacBride family pet. To their right, the shape of a figure looks to be sitting at the piano ready to play. Later that year, The MacBrides decided to expand the back porch area and kitchen wash area to accommodate modern standards. When workers broke through the wall of the washroom, they found the remains of a young girl - somewhere between the ages of 15 to 25. A rope was tied around her neck and her body had been "ravaged" and arms and legs broken. The body was said to have been walled up in the home by Macord himself - another victim of his horrid folly. She was buried with the other two nameless victims on Witter Hill. There were no further incidents reported in the home after the body was found. Category:Places